Physical Therapy
by simmerk
Summary: Bella strained a muscle and needed Alice's help to fully recover. How will Edward thank Alice and Bella for all their hard work? Will he be rewarded for his patience? smut. another chapter to come soon


**Making people cum since 1999**

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Alice asked nervously.

"Positive" Bella smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. "Edward will take you places you've never been, but you will be punished if you disobey. He will be easier on you since you have never done this before. Now, don't be concerned if I get 'punished' a lot, I like a little pain." Bella's mind drifted off at the last thought.

"Oh Kay, so if I don't like what is going on, at any time, I can say red and everything will stop? I can say green if I want him to push me a little further or yellow if it is just a little too much but not enough for me to say red?" Alice listed. "Did I get all the rules?"

"Yes my dear this is how it works with Edward and I; but I can't promise you that they will be the same for every Dom so be careful. He will never harm you purposely…" Bella was cut off by the sound of the door opening. "He's home! Quickly, get into position." You could hear the anticipation in her voice.

Bella undressed quickly, got on her knees on a small pillow and put her hands behind her back; remembering to keep her gaze down until instructed otherwise. Some Dom's wouldn't give her a pillow. Bella's devotion to Edward showed in her perfect stature. Alice stood with her hands at her sides, still fully clothed and eyes cast down until further instruction.

When Edward came home and couldn't find his Bella anywhere. He smirked, knowing that she must be in the playroom. Still, he wasn't prepared to see two people in the room. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Bella was in her usual stance just the way he liked. Her milky white skin and full breast called to him, and he loved the way she had her long mahogany hair pulled back into a pony tail. _Easier for pulling_ he thought.

But this other woman that stood before him was quite the surprise. She was very petite, maybe 5'2, 105 Lbs. A beautiful disarray of dark black hair came down to her chin. She was wearing a black skirt and white button up shirt that hugged her figure nicely. He could see that this other woman was not wearing a bra. Through her thin white shirt he could see her small but pert breasts, topped with rosy nipples that were already hard for him. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself. Neither of the two women moved. Edward smiled.

"So, my pet," Edward said with a voice of authority, "Brought me home a plaything?"

Bella said nothing and held her position looking at the ground. Edward approached her and used his index and middle finger to gently push her chin up so that she was looking at him. He loved staring into those beautiful brown eyes; sometimes he could see light gold specks in them, like now. He knew what that meant, she was very aroused.

"You may answer any questions I ask. Since we have a guest you may speak freely but respectfully." He smiled and used his hand to caress the side of her face making her smile sweetly.

"This is Alice, my Physical Therapist." Bella spoke surely but kept her eyes locked with Edward's. "She helped me get better for you so I thought we could thank her, if it pleases you master." Bella smirked, knowing full well that it 'pleases him'.

"It does please me, very much so. Have you explained the rules?" He asked expectantly; for if she hadn't he would have to punish her.

"Yes Master, she is aware of her safe word."

"Good," Edward said knowing he would get the opportunity to make her ass cheeks nice and pink by the end of the night.

"Now, undo my belt and take me out of my pants."

Bella quickly went to work on his belt but slowed down and lovingly pulled on his shaft until he was exposed in front of her.

"Take me in your mouth." Edward ordered and Bella complied greedily.

First she sucked hard creating an incredible vacuum with her mouth. Twirling her tongue around the tip to capture even the slightest hint of pre cum that may have gathered. But she knew what he really wanted. She pulled back to smirk at him before she speared her head on his dick, letting it hit the back of her throat. She pushed her nose to his pubic bone and held it there. She loves being choked by his dick.

When she couldn't breathe anymore, Bella pulled back gasping for air, only to quickly put him back in her mouth. This time after she let him hit the back of her throat she started moving quickly. Bobbing her head fast, growing wet, every time he hit the back of her throat, she hummed in pleasure around his cock. Her gag reflex was almost non-existent but still there. She had to work her way slowly into creating a vacuum while deep throating his cock.

Edward could feel that Bella had completely relaxed her throat so he held her chin in his right hand while grasping tightly at her hair with the other and started fucking her mouth hard. They were so accustomed to each other that they knew what the other could give or take.

She felt his balls tighten and prepared herself to drink him in. Bella gently stroked his balls. Edward came, grasping even harder at her hair as she swallowed him down. She lovingly cleaned every last inch of his cock sending shivers down his spine.

After putting his cock back into his pants he leaned down, "Very good my pet," he said breathily into Bella's ear making her shiver. "Now, you may relax, while I figure out what to do with our friend." He smiled at the wicked look in her eyes and kissed her hard on the mouth. She smiled big and her eyes lit up with happiness. She went to the chaise to lounge and watch the fun unravel.

Edward circled Alice like a predator, all the while his mind racing with the possibilities. He stopped to face her.

"Look at me" he demanded.

Alice quickly looked into his eyes but got too embarrassed and looked back down. She gasped when Edward grasped her head with both his hands so that she was looking at him.

"Don't disobey me." He said in a warning voice. Normally he would have given her an appropriate punishment for that but she was a first timer and obviously nervous. He dropped his hands and her head stayed level, looking him in his eyes.

"That is better," he smiled, "kiss me." Alice gave him a small peck on the lips but still looked really nervous.

"It is Oh Kay to be nervous; I will try my best to distract you from that." Edward put his left hand on her stomach and circled her counter clock wise so that he was behind her.

With his hand on her stomach he started undoing each button , starting at the bottom. When he got to her breasts he could feel her tense up again, so he whispered in her ear, "Don't pretend you don't want this. I could see how hard your nipples were right when I walked in the room." With this he pinched both nipples at the same time through her shirt causing her to moan, tense, and then relax into him.

"See? All better." He chuckled. He continued his journey along the buttons of her shirt until it was fully open.

Alice's head fell back as Edward rubbed his hands all around her stomach ignoring her breasts as he went to her neck and finally down her arms, removing the shirt entirely. When her back was exposed to him he gently let his fingers drag up her back and around her shoulders. He was so close to her nipples and she wanted to scream out in frustration.

"Look up. Do you see those cuffs?"

Bella had placed Alice under the shackles in hopes he would be using them, she smiled widely from her view on the chaise.

Alice looked up and saw the shackles. She began to tremble again in nervousness.

"I am going to lower them first; you are quite a bit shorter than the last occupant." He glanced at Bella and winked.

He walked to the wall and lowered the shackles about 3 inches so that she would be comfortable. But when he turned back to face Alice she was nervous. When she noticed his gaze, she covered herself with her arms.

He growled and made it to Alice's side quickly.

"I see the shackles are necessary because you don't want to behave. Didn't I tell you not to disobey me?" He asked while grabbing each arm from her torso and placing it into the cuffs.

Edward stepped back and admired the topless beauty shackled before him.

"I let it slide last time you disobeyed me because you are new." He took his hands and slid them up from her stomach to her breasts and grasped them both. Soon his grasping became rougher and Alice was whimpering. It hurt so good, she wanted him to stop, but she didn't at the same time. Anyways, she wasn't going to safe word that easily.

"What do you think her punishment should be?" He asked Bella who was sitting down, trying not to rub her legs together at the sight in front of her. She retrieved the flogger for him, handing it to him holding up two fingers. Just the friction of walking caused her to get a new flow of juices going down her thighs, as she returned to her position on the chaise.

Edward looked at Alice's breasts, pink from his hands' attention. He swung the flogger true and hit each of her breasts twice. Alice cried out but then focused and that made Edward smile, proud that she had taken her first punishment without safe wording. He held out the flogger for Bella to retrieve before he lightly rubbed at Alice's burning hot breasts, soothing the pain and making her breathing slow back down, and then hitch. He wiped two small tears from her face and kissed her nose.

"You did well, don't make me have to punish you a second time, I guarantee you'll get more than two." He said while caressing his hands all over her torso. She didn't even care about the pain or the thought of going through that again, she was focused on Edward's hands and they felt like heaven. He reached behind her and slowly pulled down the zipper to her skirt and let it pool at her feet. He made her step out so he could admire her bare pussy. At this point Alice was aching for any kind of touch and Edward could sense this, and complied readily. He called Bella over and ordered her to make Alice cum with only her mouth.

Bella was alight with joy, as she had been waiting to get a taste of her physical therapist since she first laid eyes on her. She knelt in front of her and pulled Alice's leg over her shoulder, leaning so that Edward could see everything. First she licked her entire slit rejoicing in the fluid she had so craved. Then Bella attacked Alice's clit, sucking and nibbling at it making Alice scream in pleasure. She fucked her with her tongue as she was not allowed to use her hands. But soon she could tell Alice was getting closer to release so she moved back to sucking her clit and quickly stuck two fingers in and curled them slightly to her g-spot making her cum hard.

As expected, moments later Bella was being dragged to the whipping bench. Edward pulled it out facing it so that Bella could look at Alice coming down from her orgasm as she took her punishment.

"You disobey me purposely! Do you like this?" He said roughly as he leaned her over the bench so far he could see the wet folds of her pussy. He tugged harder on her hair because she did not answer him.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes master!" Which was the truth but only partially, she could tolerate the pain, for it made the pleasure to come later that much better.

Bella could not see what he had grabbed so the light feel of the bamboo stick tracing her ass made her grin. _The bamboo,_ It hurt like hell but it left her skin tingling.

"Count them out" Edward said roughly as Bella held her breath in anticipation of the sting.

**Thwack** "One" she cried out, the first and last hit were always the worst.

"One what?" he growled pulling her head back by her hair, pushing his clothed erection in to her backside so she could feel it.

"One, Master!" She yelled knowing he would now start over.

**Thwack** "One, Master!

**Thwack** "Two , Master!"

**Thwack** "Three Master!"

Edward didn't enjoy hurting women but the juices coming from her pussy at every hit was turning him on more and more.

**Thwack** "Four, Master!" Bella was crying now.

**Thwack** "Five, Master!" She sobbed.

He returned the bamboo stick and retrieved the aftercare cream for her.

When he returned she was breathing normally again and her tears had stopped.

He lightly rubbed the cream on her backside admiring the angry red lines the bamboo stick had made.

"Love," he whispered in her ear, "you know you just have to ask if you want me to punish you." When she didn't answer he said, "You are still allowed to speak freely and respectfully."

"Master, I enjoy it more this way because when you punish me, it means I've paid for my transgression. It makes me feel I'm slowly paying for ALL my past transgressions." She looked into his eyes purposely so he knew this was how she got rid of all her misplaced guilt.

He nodded and moved back to Alice to take her out of the cuffs. He rubbed each wrist gently and kissed them as he did so. He held her hand and led her to a chair with no arms. He undressed and sat down.

"Ride me until you cum. If you don't cum you will receive a similar punishment." He gestured toward Bella.

Alice's eyes went wide and she quickly straddled him, his cock stretching her wonderfully.

She gasped at the intrusion and waited a moment to get her bearing. A swift smack on the butt cheek let her know that she better get moving. At first she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance but was quickly riding him harder and faster, gasping when her hard nipples would sometimes hit his body. She was so close to coming but just couldn't get there out of nervousness, thinking about the punishment.

Edward looked into Alice's eyes for a moment, before smiling and pinching her clit making her cum harder than she had ever came in her life. He seemed to know what she was thinking and decided to push her over the edge.

"Now," he said before she could even recover from her orgasm, "clean your cum off my cock."  
He pushed her to the floor gently and she quickly understood that she was meant to do this with her mouth. She was careful to lick his cock completely clean.

While they had their fun Bella quietly brought out the straps for the whipping bench raising her eyebrows for approval from Edward. She had the straps all set up to tie Alice to the bench.

Edward picked Alice up from the floor; put her on the bench so that she was on her back with her knees bent and her legs spread, and her head hanging lightly over the other side. Bella was quick to strap Alice's arms and legs to the bench, when she was done she strapped herself with a dildo.

Bella rubbed the tip of the dildo up and down Alice's slit to get it wet before sliding slowly into her. She kept things at a slow regular pace making both of them frustrated.

"May I dominate her Master?" Bella asked Edward longingly.

He had to fight back his own laughter; this is something he'd been fantasizing about for a long time.

"You may." He answered with only a glimmer of a smile.

Instantly Bella's demeanor changed as she started thrusting harder.

"Alright this is going to work a little differently." She said as she thrusted hard against her.

"I'm a little rougher, (thrust)  
"I'm a little meaner, (thrust)  
"and I'm a little more demeaning. "(thrust)  
"Do you want this or not?" Bella asked breathlessly "You may speak" she added.

Alice smiled hugely and nodded,not even being able to speak, the high she was feeling from this experience rendering her speechless. As soon as Alice nodded Bella pinched her nipples and they both came.

TO BE CONTINUED *cue evil laughter


End file.
